1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras that capture moving images and record the captured images on a memory card or a disk medium are already known. Normally, a video camera starts to capture and record moving images in response to an instruction to start capturing images from a photographer, and the video camera stops recording in response to an instruction to stop capturing images from the photographer.
In addition to this type of normal image capturing function, a function has also been proposed that automatically stops capturing images a predetermined time period after an instruction to start capturing images (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-20484).
Similarly, a function has also been proposed that, when capturing images, automatically stops recording after a predetermined time period has elapsed from the start of image capturing.
However, when a user wants to select and extract a moving image captured in the aforementioned predetermined time period from among moving images that have already been recorded, the user must designate the beginning and end positions of the moving image for the predetermined time period, and thus the usability is poor.